


A Dynamite Surprise

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Selenophilia [14]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bangtan Boys | BTS Concert(s), Comedy, F/M, Fangirls, Post-Canon, Romance, Tickets, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: BTS fangirl Minako is devastated when she misses out on buying tickets to their upcoming special concert.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kunzite
Series: Selenophilia [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763920
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	A Dynamite Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinakosAino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinakosAino/gifts).



It was not the annoying sound of an alarm clock that woke Minako up that morning. Instead, it was the feel of someone’s lips on her neck, warm hands wandering up the oversized T-shirt she had worn to bed. Smiling, she opened her eyes.

“Well, somebody’s certainly frisky this morning,” she lightly teased, not minding the sexy wake-up call in the least.

Her boyfriend Kai – formerly known as Kunzite – unlatched his lips from her skin and looked back up at her. “Oh, hey, good morning,” he said, sweetly pecking her on the nose. “I was beginning to think you would never wake up.”

“Oh?” She rolled Kai over on his back, straddling his hips. Evidence of his arousal pressed against her, provoking him to let out a low moan. “Why?” she asked, reaching for the hem of her shirt to pull it off. “What time is it? It can’t be _that_ late.”

After all, her alarm hadn’t even gone off yet.

He stretched out an arm to the nightstand and reached for his phone. “7:35.”

Minako immediately stopped what she was doing, the shirt dropping from her fingers and falling back in place. “You’re joking, right?”

“When do I ever joke?” Kai flipped the phone around so she could see the time for herself. “See? 7:35.”

Sure enough, the clock on the top of the screen read 7:35 a.m., right above the cute picture of her and Kai making “V” signs with their fingers she had insisted he use has his home screen wallpaper instead of the boring preset one he had been using.

“No!”

With no explanation, Minako abruptly climbed out of bed and rushed to the living room. Her laptop sat closed on the coffee table where she had left it the night before. Taking a seat on the couch, she lifted up the lid and hit the power button. “No, no, no, no, no. Please let there be some still available… Please!” she prayed to every god willing to listen as she waited for the computer to boot up. If it came down to it, she’d even be willing to take a seat in the nosebleed section if that was what it took to see her beautiful Tae-hyung in the flesh.

As soon as her laptop was up and running, Minako opened up her browser and went straight to the website she had had bookmarked for weeks.

Kai soon followed her out of the bedroom. “Minako, what is going –”

“NO!” Upon getting the dreaded “Sold Out” message, Minako dramatically fell back on the couch cushions. “The gods are so cruel… I can’t believe I missed out on them!”

“Missed out on what?” Kai had made his way over to the couch, leaning over the back and staring down at Minako. His silky white-blond hair fell over his face like a curtain.

“Only the concert of the year.” Minako crossed her arms over her chest and let out a huge sigh. “BTS is having a one-night only concert at Tokyo Dome this summer,” she explained further. “Tickets went on sale at seven this morning. I thought I had set my alarm to wake up in plenty of time to buy some, but for some stupid reason, it didn’t go off and now they’re completely sold out!”

“Oh,” he said, and then immediately walked off.

Minako pouted. _Oh?_ Was that all he had to say about it? His girlfriend had just had her little fangirl heart shattered into a million pieces, and _that_ was the best he could do? Not even an “I’m so sorry to hear that, babe,” or “There will be other concerts”? True, Kai had never really understood her obsession with pop idols, but that was cruel even by his standards.

A few moments later, however, Kai returned, dangling two slips of paper above her face. “You wouldn’t happen to be talking about these tickets, would you?”

Eyes wide, Minako yanked them out of his hands and sat back up, her heart pounding as she read what was written on the tickets. “These are front-row seats,” she said, blinking in disbelief.

“Yes, they are.”

“To the BTS concert.”

“Indeed, it is.”

“B-But…” She turned around on the couch to properly face him, sitting up on her knees. “How on earth did you get these?” she asked. “And front-row seats? These must have cost a small fortune!”

Kai shrugged it off. “Let’s just say I know a guy who knows a guy.”

That was all he would say on the matter, but Minako didn’t really care how he got them, only that he had. She still couldn’t believe it – she had two front-row tickets to the BTS concert! “Have I told you how much I love you lately?” she asked, practically beaming.

Leaning over, he kissed her on the forehead. “Not since last night, but I’m always happy to hear it again.”

“Hmm…” Getting a better idea, she ran a finger down his chest and abdomen until hooking onto the waistband of his plaid pajama pants. “How about I show you instead?” Minako suggested, biting down on her bottom lip as she tugged the pants downward.

Kai grinned. “That works for me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Sailor Moon” doesn’t belong to me.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Written as a gift for Flor/MinakosAino. Hope you enjoyed the story! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! My username is kaleidodreams.


End file.
